Karaoke Kontesuto
by MiyamotoJess
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon, so there >b Musashi, Kojiro and Nyasu *why do some ppl call him Nyarth?* ask for a day off then they go to a bar. They meet Satoshi and Kasumi and then a challenge is brought up.


A/N: Today (not your today, the day I wrote this fic for those who seem to think today is always the day that they're in) I was feeling awwfully  
Japanese'ey and had my Japanese phrasebook in tact, so I decided to write a Jap story. And duh, of course it's gunna be bout our heroes Jessie and James!  
Though, in this story I'm going to be using their Japanese names. So here's the key for those of you who don't know. I'll add some miscellaneous  
crap in there too that you'll see popping up in my story. And the words you don't see in the key, well, you can just ignore them.  
All I'll say is that they're cuss. Except for the wrods sama, kun, san and chan.  
  
Musashi - Jessie  
Kojiro - James  
Nyasu - Meowth  
Sakaki - Giovanni (notice the similarites between Gio's Cwoko name and Jap name? Sucksuki, Sakaki?)  
Satoshi - Ash  
Kasumi - Misty  
Takeshi - Brock  
Rumika - Jessiebelle  
Rocketto-Dan - Team Rocket  
Kosaburo - Butch  
Yamoto - Cassidy  
Aaboku - Arbok  
Soonansu - Wobbuffet  
Shigeru - Gary  
Sempai - senior, like Giovanni is to J,J&M.  
Hai - yes  
Arigatou - thank you  
Mochiron - sure  
Jari tachi - twerp troupe, the same goes for jari-boy and gaki boy.  
Bishounen - cute boy  
Kuru - cool  
Watashi - my/I  
Auidiensu - (made up this word up) audience  
Tomodachi - friend  
Shimemasu ue - shut up  
Monster ball - pokeball  
nya - meow  
sayonara - bye  
  
Oh, and special thanks to anime lyrics for the lyrics to Rakii Rakii, Dee-chan for some of her Japanese translations and  
finally, the ultra-kuru Satoshi Tajiri for making pokemon come true! No, I'm not talking about Ash.  
This is a totally different story pile from Pokemon Cabin Flash. Rocketto Dan and Jari Tachi aren't friends yet, though they  
don't exactly HATE each other either.  
Just so you know, this story is taken from Jessie's POV.  
  
Pocketto Dansu  
  
It's been a very good day for Rocketto-Dan. We've busted up Kosaburo and Yamoto's plans for capturing pokemon and I don't know  
about Kojiro and Nyasu, but I'm feeling pretty danged good! I think I've got Aaboku up a few levels, that'll come in handy someday.  
It's been a long week, so we're on our way to see Sakaki and ask for a day off. I am nervous, but I've got Kojiro and Nyasu with me.  
  
"And what do you three want now?" Sakaki grunted. I twitched.   
'God Musashi! He can't do anything to you so why are you so scared? Come on be brave!' I told myself over and over. Finally,  
I let my nervousness overtake me and bolted behind Kojiro. I felt like slapping myself on the head, now I'd made  
Kojiro have to stay there all by himself.   
"Ah well, sempai, we would like to have a day off," Kojiro managed to say.  
Sakaki studied us for a minute. It felt like two thousand years! Finally, he nodded his head in agreement.  
"Hai, I think you deserve a break," he mumbled again then swung his chair away from the us. We all stood there  
awestruck, it wasn't often that Sakaki would just hand-out days off!   
"Ah, arigatou, sempai..." Nyasu stuttered.  
I stepped hastily towards the door in case Sakaki  
were to change his mind. Kojiro came after me. We dashed out the door to the outside world.  
  
"Phew! Felt like he was gunna' trow us in da slamma!" Nyasu panted. I smiled and scratched him behind his ear, which made him  
pur contentedly.   
"Well whatever he was planning, we aren't a part of it anymore," I concluded.  
"So what will we do now Musashi-sama?" Kojiro asked. Musashi-sama, it's been a while since he called me that, I missed it.  
"I say we go ta dat new club, what was it called?" Nyasu suggested.  
I added 'Shiro Ai Kurabu' as the name of the club. Nyasu winked, saying that that was correct.  
"Then off to the Shiro Ai Kurabu we go!" Kojiro stood up and struck a pose. I stood up with him and we started walking  
down the path to the club.  
  
The doorbell rang as we entered the club. To the left was a karaoke machine, to the right was the tables and to the front was  
where we ordered. I ordered a single strawberry milkshake, Kojiro ordered a vanilla one, and Nyasu wanted to be a guts  
and took a choclate thickshake, a double cheeseburger with a side or fries, two mini-pizzas and a cinamon doughnut.  
"Nyasu-chan, you can't POSSIBLY tell us you're actually going to eat all that," I said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Mochiron! It ain't humanly possible," Nyasu replied. Just then, a boy and a girl came into the bar.  
Kojiro turned around to see who it was. I heard him gasp, and he tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and was just as surprised  
as he was.   
"JARI TACHI!" Kojiro and I shouted in unison.  
"ROCKETTO DAN!" they cried at the same time.  
"Hey kid, where's that other guy, Takeshi who hagns around widja huh?" Nyasu asked.  
Satoshi grumbled. Then something insane happened. Kasumi actually ran inbetween our fight and made it cease!  
"But Kasumi-chan! We gotta prove we're better than them!" Satoshi whined.  
"You are no better than us gaki-boy. We're all humans so we're all equal," I reasoned. He knew I had a point.  
"Look Satoshi-kun, if you want to prove your better than us, we'll have a contest. See that karaoke machine?  
We'll sing to see who's better," Kojiro pointed to the left. Satoshi looked on for a moment, then sighed.  
He agreed to go.  
  
Kojiro, Nyasu and I were all huddled up, trying to decide what song's we would sing. I wasn't looking forward to hearing  
Satoshi, he has such a horrible voice! I knoew my bishounen-Kojiro was a great singer, and I myself wasn't too rusty.  
Kojiro was going to sing his song, "Raki Raki'. I sitll hadn't decided mine.  
"What about Umi? You love that song," Kojiro suggested. I smiled.  
"Thanks Kojiro-sama, you always have the best suggestions," I answered.  
"Save da sweet talk, we gotta practice!" Nyasu interupted. I took out the lyrics for "Umi" from the   
karaoke box and studied them carefully. I'd need all the help I could get.  
  
Finally the time came. I was up first. Kojiro was after me. Satoshi came next and then Kasumi was last.  
I got out my lyrics and turned on the karaoke machine.  
*Oh by the way, this might be better if you listen to the music while reading the lyrics. I've only got  
music for Raki Raki and Umi so listen to em if ya want while they're on. Umi music is at http://www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/blastoff/sounds/Umi.mid*  
  
I started to sing:  
  
Nami yurare yuuhi odoru   
Hohoenda "Mata ashita" tte   
Shiokaze yorisoi shibaraku yasumou   
Tatakau yuuki ga afurete kuru kara   
  
Manten no hoshi ga utau   
Sasayaida "Ganbarou" tte   
Mikazuki yurikago yume mite nemurou   
Tabi suru genki ga afurete kuru kara   
  
*translation*  
Rocked by waves the evening sun dances.   
He smiled and said "See you tomorrow."   
Accompanied by the sea breeze finally he rests,   
For the courage to fight overflows.   
  
The stars all over the sky sing.   
They whisper "Do your best."   
In a crescent moon cradle I sleep dreaming,   
For I'm brimming with excitement for the trip.  
*end translation*  
  
Everyone in the bar applauded. Hey, huess my voice ain't that shabby! I bowed and took my seat again.  
Satoshi just scoffed and turned away. I knew he liked my voice too. Now it was my bishounen's turn.  
Kojiro stepped up to the platform and took out his lyrics.  
*go to http://www.angelfire.com/de2/koffing/images/luckylucky.ram to download Raki Raki. It will take longer than Umi  
and you can't hear it unless you have Realplayer. But it's well worth it! This is the word version folks! Take it while you can!*  
Kojiro started singing:  
  
Kurabu de mitsuketa Nyaasu na ano ko   
Juusho mo neemu mo Nazonokusa (Nazonokusa)   
Dare ka no hitokage chiratsuku keredo   
Kokoro wa Dogaasu tomarenai (tomarenai)   
  
Rakkii Rakkii Naisu tu Myuutsuu   
Tama-tama de atta sono hi kara   
Happii Happii Aimu soo Pippi   
Hara ga Tattsuu hodo Koikingu!   
  
Kuuru na serifu de Zubatto kimerya   
Shourai Pikachu Betobetaa? (Betobetaa)   
Doodoo-meguri wo kurikaesu mae ni   
Ano ko ni watasou Kusaihana (Kusaihana)   
(Pikachuu!)   
  
Rakkii Rakkii Naisu to Myuutsuu   
Boku-ra no deai wa Fushigidane   
Happii Happii Aimu so Pippi   
Dorama wa kore kara....   
  
Rakkii Rakkii Naisu to Myuutsuu   
Konban Goroon to amaetai   
Happii Happii Aimu soo Pippi   
Dorama wa kore kara Madatsubomi!   
  
Hei! Gaaru?   
Rimembaa mii? Aimu sutaamii?   
Doushite anata wa Fushigisou?   
Retto itto Biidoru   
Rettsu Goosu!   
Shawa-shawa Shawaazu Rasshu Awaa   
Faiyaa-iya-iya Mou iya---   
Nido aru koto wa Sandopan   
Ratta Koratta Korya maitta   
Nidoran Yadoran Moo shiran'   
Ronrii Raburii Batafurii   
Eburidei Uindi Teyandei!   
  
L-U-C-K-Y L-U-C-K-Y Rakkii!   
L-U-C-K-Y L-U-C-K-Y Rakkii!   
L-U-C-K-Y L-U-C-K-Y Rakkii!   
L-U-C-K-Y L-U-C-K-Y Rakkii!   
  
*translation*  
At the Kurabu (club) I met a Nyaasu girl.   
The Nazonokusa (tricky flower) took me back to her place, (Nazonokusa)   
Whose Hitokage (shadows) were flickering on the wall.   
The spirits that continue to Dogaasu (Continue).   
  
Lucky Lucky nice to Myuutsuu!   
That glitter when you Tamatama (unexpectedly) meet!   
Happy happy I'm so Pippi!   
Tattsuu (taking) fluttery steps!   
KO. I. KI. N. GU!   
  
I Zubatto (plan) my words carefully.   
Pikachuu the future, is it any Betobetaa? (Betobetaa)   
Doudou (how) I wish I had a chance to do it over!   
That girl was being a Kusaihana (smelly flower)! (Kusaihana)   
(Pikachu!)   
  
Lucky Lucky nice to Myuutsuu!   
Our love was a Fushigidane (mysterious seed)!   
Happy happy I'm so Pippi!   
This could have come from a play....   
  
Lucky Lucky nice to Myuutsuu!   
Konpan (lately) you Goroun (fight) and act spoiled!   
Happy happy I'm so Pippi!   
This could have come from a play!   
MA. DA. TSU. BO. MI! (Love. Will. Bloom. A-Gain!)   
  
Hey! Girl?   
Remember me? I'm Sutaamii?   
How about your being a Fushigisou (mysterious plant)?   
Let it Biidoru!   
Let's Gousu!   
Shower shower Shawaazu rush hour!   
Faiyaa bad bad very bad!   
Sandopan (something) happened twice already!   
Ratta Koratta as always!   
Nidoran Yadoran again she ran!   
Turned back Batafurii!   
Every day Uindei...what the hell am I talking about?   
  
L-U-C-K-Y L-U-C-K-Y Rakkii!   
L-U-C-K-Y L-U-C-K-Y Rakkii!   
L-U-C-K-Y L-U-C-K-Y Rakkii!   
L-U-C-K-Y L-U-C-K-Y Rakkii!   
*end translation*  
  
Everyone applauded even louder this time. I always knew Kojiro-sama had an excellent voice, do these people think so too?  
Was it my imagination or did Kojiro just look at me adoringly? Was his song's background really true, that  
he had met two girls at a bar and took them home, only to find that they were stuck up snob queens? And that  
he ran away but knew that he would find new love, which was obviously in me? I thought his only reason for   
finding me was becuase he ran away from Rumika. I just found something out about Kojiro! Kuru!  
Kojiro stepped down from the stand.  
Satoshi immaturly barged through Kojiro up to the stage.  
"Hmph, jealous twit," I whispered to Kojiro.  
"Baka Satoshi-kun," Kojiro answered.  
  
Satoshi stood up proudly and began singing:  
  
(Pokemon Getto Daze!)  
  
Tatoe hi no naka mizu no naka kusa no naka mori no naka  
Tsuchi no naka kumo no naka ano ko no sukaato no naka (Kya!)  
  
Nakanaka nakanaka  
Nakanaka nakanaka taihen dakedo  
Kanarazu GET daze!  
Pokemon GET daze!  
  
Masara Taun ni sayonara baibai  
Ore wa koitsu to tabi ni deru (Pikachuu!)  
Kitaeta waza de kachi makuri  
Nakama o fuyashite tsugi no machi e  
  
Itsumo itsudemo umaku yuku nante  
Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!)  
Itsudemo itsumo honki de ikiteru  
Koitsu-tachi ga iru  
  
Aa, akogare no Pokemon masutaa ni  
Naritai na nara nakucha  
Zettai natte yaru!  
*couldn't find the translation, it's the first opening theme*  
  
Boo's and put-downs came from all over the audience.   
"Arigatou! Arigatou! Watashi arigtou auudiensu!" Satoshi beamed proudly and stepped off the stage.  
"Don't take this the wrong way Satoshi-chan, but YOU'RE VOICE STANK!" Kasumi whined. I laughed,  
this was priceless! The jari-boy's tomodachi was actually dissing him!  
"Alright, break it up, Kasumi-kun still has to do her's," Kojiro stepped in and separated the two squabbling  
children.  
Kasumi stuck her head up and stepped towards the stage.  
"Oh I'll be MUCH better than Satoshi-chan will ever be!" Kasumi reached into her pocket and brought out her lyrics.  
"Kasumi! Stop acting like Shigeru!" Satoshi whined.  
"Shimemasu ue Satoshi-chan! Go cry in a bucket if you're jealous!" Kasumi hissed.  
Satoshi started bawling.   
"Kasumi doesn't like me anymore wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Satoshi whinged.  
"Before I sing, I want to say that I got this song wrote Rocketto-Dan, a song that they never played in Australia,  
so in honour of my friends who live there who are fans of Rocketto-Dan, though I don't know why," Kasumi started.  
I twitched when she said 'I don't know why', can't people like Kojiro-sama, Nyasu-san and I for no reason  
other than because we're nice guys?  
"Anywho, I'm recording this so that I can send it to them. But if Rocketto-Dan were to sing it for me,  
I would send that to them," Kasumi looked at us hopefully.  
I smiled. "Of course we'll sing it Kasumi-chan, but which one are you refering to? Remember, we're still in the contest  
and we're not doing your turn," I replied.  
Kasumi gave us her star-eyes and thanked us. She winked and started on her lyrics:  
  
Mekaizuki gatano tokubetsu chiketto ni  
Kin iro gin iro kureon de  
Nyasu no paati chikeite nyara  
Kikyu ninoo de baramuku no nya  
  
Kinkin kirakira Yuuhi gashizumeba   
Sore ga PAATI hajimarino aisu!   
  
Kinga no Jyuutan shikitsumeta   
Yosou no PAATI kaishou   
Dare ga kuruka Nya dare mokonaika Nya?   
Doki Doki shinagara Matteru Nya   
  
  
(Nya Nya Nyaasu ni Shoutai saretayo)  
KOOHII KAPPU mo mujuuryoku   
(Nya Nya Nyaasu ga ureshi soudayo)  
Tosei no wakkade wanageshite   
(Nya Nya Nyaasu ga nani kamitsuketa)  
SOFUTO KURIIMU no seisada Nya!   
(Umasouda Nya~)   
  
OORORA KAATEN yurayurato   
Kagayaku PAATI kaijou   
Okiraku SUNAPPU hikaru FURASSHUU!   
Nyanya ekao ni mabushii Nya   
  
  
(Nya Nya Nyaasu ni shoutai saretayo)  
Gitaa ni matagari sora o tobu   
(Nya Nya Nyaasu ga ureshisou dayo)  
YOO-YOO shinagara sareenagara   
(Nya Nya Nyaasu ga nani kashiteruyo)  
Tokei no Hari o kyakumarishi!   
(Jikan yo tomare Nya~!)   
  
DAN-DAN-DANSU no RIZUMU kawawareba   
Soro soro PAATI oshimai no aisu!   
  
Yappari tokei ha ugoiteta   
Nemuso na PAATI kaijou   
Mousukoshidake ato chotto dake   
Bai Bai iunowa mattete Nya!   
  
  
(Nya Nya Nyaasu ni shoutai saretayo)  
KEEKI ni hoshikuzu TOPPINGU   
(Nya Nya Nyaasu ga ureshisou dayo)  
Nyaasu no KAADO de taichakuten!   
(Nya Nya Nyaasu ga nani katsubuyaku)  
Konya wa minna arigato Nya...   
(HAPPI Nyaasu DEI!)   
  
  
(Nyaasu no PAATI madamada tsuzuku)  
Konya ha BATORU wa oyasumi Nya   
(Nyaasu no PAATI kurukuru mawaru)  
Hito mo Pokemon mo oshareshite   
(Nyaasu no PAATI tanoshii jikan)  
Moshimo yume demo ureshii Nya   
*I do know the translation but I can't find it*  
  
Whoops came from everywhere in the audience. Kojiro, Nyasu and I clapped, hollered and cheered for all we were worth.  
It was nice to know that somebody cared about what we had to say. Sure, Nyasu was the one who was mainly singing the song  
but we had our parts in it too. Kojiro stood up and went to Kasumi, Nyasu and I followed.  
"Know any other songs by us Kasumi-chan?" I asked her.  
"Plenty!" Kasumi answered. She turned the karaoke machine on again to another of our songs.  
I knew this one straight away. Kojiro nudged me and grinned. We sang along with Kasumi:  
  
Ba ba bara bara bara bara bara  
Ba ba bara ba ba  
Ba ba bara bara bara bara bara  
Ra ri ru re Rocketto-Dan  
  
Yatso ajito ni tadaretsuku  
Boroboro ROckettk-Dan  
Kyo no haain nyangarou? Hai!  
Hansei kai hajiime  
  
Satso burikaita etanimu sho  
Kyo no tatakei o  
Hajinimo aimu senya rokaitai nya? Hai!  
Hansei kai onetsu  
  
Kuyo kuyo o time buntegote   
Kodo dochi dejibuun  
Sono kakai, ashita rokaineno, gohan desu.  
Iyahou!  
  
Yatso kigai mori mori mori mori agaru  
Kibouoga muku muku muku  
Maemuki Rocketto-Dan  
  
*Soonansu popped out of his monster ball*  
So so so Sooooooonansu!  
  
Ba ba bara bara bara bara bara  
Ba ba bara ba ba  
Ba ba bara bara bara bara bara  
Ra ri ru re Rocketto-Dan  
Maemuki Rocketto-Dan!  
Sooooooonansu!  
  
"More! More Musashi-chan, Kojiro-chan, Nyasu-chan, Kasumi-chan, MORE!" the audience bellowed.  
I was feeling pretty proud of myself. Then something caught my eye. I saw a man wearing a bright orange coat  
clapping at the very back. I gasped. Kojiro must have seen him too, it was Sakaki! He was actually pleased with our voices!  
WOW! He moved his hand along his chest, the secret Rocketto-Dan signal. That meant, good work,  
I am proud of you.   
"So audience, who's da best singer in da woild?" Nyasu asked. The audience all cheered Kasumi, Musashi,  
Kojiro and Nyasu.   
"HA! IN YOUR FACE SATOSHI-KUN!" Nyasu boasted in front of Satoshi. Satoshi whined some more then left to   
get some peach ice-cream.   
Kojiro and I shared our happy hug and Kasumi sorta danced around a bit. Nyasu jumped up on Kasumi's shoulder and  
started nya-ing happily. Satoshi grabbed Kasumi's arm and pulled her out the door.  
"Satoshi! Don't be such a sore loser!" Kasumi tried to reason with him but he wouldn't hear of it.  
No way Kasumi-san. I'm going to train Pikachu some more. Leave Rocketto-Dan here, it's not like they care,"  
Satoshi said angrily and stormed out the club. Kasumi quickly waved sayonara to us.  
Well, we had made a new friend, sort of, won the appreciation of the club crowd and we still had our day off to finish.  
"Hey Musa-san, what'd we win?" Nyasu asked, gleaming eyes.  
"Hmm, I don't think we win anything except this crowds appreciation," I answered.  
"Yeah, sorry to dissapoint ya," Kojiro added.  
Nyasu clicked his fingers in the 'bugger' way.   
"Well I'm goin back ta my buffet," Nyasu stepped aside and returned to his seat.  
When Nyasu was done, I reckon I'll go back to the Rocketto-Dan dorm and read my book again. Until then, I sat  
down and started talking to Kojiro.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: doesn't have a plot or any problems here, felt like putting in some Japanese songs as a karaoke contest.  
Hope you enjoyed it anyways! 


End file.
